Ultimate Revenge
by Wrestlemania
Summary: A certain Samurai hero is unable to escape their fate, even in prison. Spoilers from JFA case 4.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Phoenix Wright series, they are owned by someone else, but not me, that much I can attest to. I also do NOT own the name of WWE Legend Ric Flair, and I am merely referencing his identity as the 'dirtiest player of the game', but I like adding WWE references into my writing….. Okay, this is my first, but you get the point.

A/N: Assuming this means author's notes, this will be my FIRST "fanfic". I realize I might've been a jerk sometimes with some of my reviews (okay, at least one, maybe 2 jerk moments I remember?) but I hope that I still get some … Merciful reviews??

By the way, I am a huge fan of the Franziska/Adrian stories from CantFaketheFunk, and in fact, I decided to use the word "adequate" now more in my everyday socializing. Maybe you've seen an alias of mine use it somewhere else? I also am a fan of LazyCatfish27, and…… well…… few others I recall.

This is a Oneshot (I think? That means only one chapter, right?) Fanfic, about what happened after PW: JFA case 4. It recalls the final few moments of Matt Engarde's trial, and what I personally believe would be most likely to happen afterwards.

I hope you, the viewer, enjoy this!

Now…….. START THE FANFIC!

ding ding ding

March 24th, 2018

9:47 PM

Cell 27

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" the former children's hero exclaimed in his cell. He had tried so many dirty tricks to make this successful, even Ric Flair would seem like an angel, but alas, it still resulted in his incarceration, as he simply was unable to avoid true 'justice'. He chuckled a bit at the stupidity of the word, and its irony of use, and then continued what many would describe as a 'hissy-fit'.

Matt Engarde knew what he would have to face, that is, if he hadn't made the deal with the police, saying he would reveal as much information about de Killer as humanly possible, thus reducing his death sentence into life in prison, just as he wanted. And he could reveal everything in just 24 hours, when he would be called upon to reveal information regarding the man known as Shelly de Killer.

Matt Engarde knew that de Killer would never be able to get him in here, and to such a revelation, he couldn't help but suddenly laugh out loud, he wasn't going to be killed by the hands of the law, or by the hands of that pathetic assassin. He sat on his terribly uncomfortable prison bed, and recalled the last few moments of the trial.

"That's easy" exclaimed the small 2-way radio, responding to what would happen if the traitor was, in fact, his own client.

Shelly de Killer was obviously angered at the stunning revelation that he had dealt with a person who he believes is the lowest form of human life in existence……. Then he suddenly spoke with his original calm and rather bone-chilling voice, stating that "Even if it takes an eternity…….. I would travel to the ends of the earth…… to exact my revenge"

Matt Engarde felt his blood turn cold when he mulled over these words in his mind. He was safe, certainly, from the grasp of de Killer, but he still couldn't help but feel like something was about to go horribly wrong.

Matt Engarde shrugged his shoulders, and lay back down on the bed. He's just paranoid. It's not like he can come in here. I mean, this is a PRISON! Unless he is planning on confessing to all his crimes just to make sure the Nickel Samurai would pay the ultimate price, which he wouldn't _dare_ try to do, then he was as secure as Fort Knox, and he knew it.

Matt Engarde looked up at the window, and suddenly shuddered. He hatefully retreated to the corner of the bed, out of view from the onlookers whom he believed were undoubtedly trying to catch a glimpse of the fallen hero.

"Open the gate to cell 27!!!"

Matt Engarde wondered what was going on, as his cell was unlocked by the guard stationed on B Block, 2nd floor. He stood up from the bed, and walked over to the cell door, speaking in his original clueless voice.

"Dude, what's going on?" 

"You have a visitor. They said it was urgent and couldn't wait" 

Matt Engarde felt uneasy. He couldn't think of anyone who would want to speak with him. His family wouldn't come down now, they had just been there moments ago, and he couldn't think of anyone who would need to speak with him 'urgently'.

Matt smiled again at the guard, and then looked at the name listed on the tag of his uniform, and back into the eyes of the guard. "Dude, that's cool with me, probably just another one of my fans, right Sam?" Matt Engarde turned around and followed the guard to the visiting quarters, and then sat down on the chair, still warm from whatever piece of trash was previously sitting on it.

Matt Engarde picked up the phone hanging to his side, and looked up at the security camera behind him, giving it a little wave before speaking in the phone, not yet looking at the person on the other side of the glass, but he could feel his hand lightly brush over a small piece of paper, and got ready to sign it. "So, dude! Who should I make this out to?"

"Well…" said the man on the other line, "My closest friends call me 'Shelly', but I guess you would already know that, wouldn't you, Mr. Engarde?"

Matt was suddenly paralyzed with fear at the sound of the person's voice. An old man was sitting across from him, as he slowly and dramatically turned his head to face him. He didn't face him immediately, the first thing he did was look down and saw that the 'paper' he was handed was, in fact, a small card, with the symbol of a conch shell on it. Matt slowly tilted his head up to meet the eyes of the old man.

"Y……..You…….. how……" Matt was at a loss for words. He knew exactly who was there, and he could've sworn that the man smiled for a moment before continuing.

"I hope you realize…" said the elder man on the other side, "…that I simply cannot allow you to reveal information regarding my identity"

With that, Matt Engarde was about to call over the guard stationed by the door behind him, but then noticed that the old man was waving at someone. Matt looked over his shoulder, and realized that the guard was simply smiling and giving a subtle nod to the visitor.

"I remember saying that I would do anything possible to get the revenge I deserve?" Matt looked over at the old man, who revealed a small badge on his chest. Matt almost lost his dinner; he knew exactly what that badge meant. That stupid guard at the cell had the exact same one.

"I hope you don't mind, but now I simply must depart. After all…" Shelly suddenly sounded much more sinister as he spoke the last few words, "My shift starts in exactly seven minutes, Mr. Engarde, and I do so hate to be late for such events. Besides, B Block is quite a ways away from the visitor's room, isn't it? Although you should know. Now, remember, be careful on those stairs to the 2nd floor, you wouldn't want to trip and fall, as that would be quite… unfortunate"

Matt was still wide-eyed, and he could swear his heart rate slowed even as he watched the old man hang up the phone and walk out the visitors room door.

"It's time to go back to your cell. I have to surrender my post to that guy soon, and I don't want to arrive to meet that guy. I swear, he has the eyes of a killer"

Fin.

Please review, I want to know if I should possibly continue doing Fanfiction. Also, I hope you enjoyed this as well!


End file.
